Promises
by white tiger freak
Summary: Sinbad had finally done it! He has pushed Ja'far way to far this time. "Ja'far... I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean that." "I am so disappointed in you." What happened!


**I don't own Magi or anything like it! I don't even own a physical copy of the manga. Darn!**

 **I wrote this because I just noticed how frustrated Ja'far got with Sinbad in both the Manga and the Anime and the story was born!**

* * *

It was just a regular day in the Sindrian palace... General Ja'far, Head Advisor to King Sinbad, was going to see if his King was working like he was supposed to.

'I wonder if Sin is finally going over the paperwork for our trade agreement with the Seven Seas Alliance?' Ja'far walked up to Sinbad's office and knocked on the door.

"Your Highness?... Sin, may I come in?" He got no response. 'Maybe something is wrong? He always answers me...'

"Sin I'm coming in!" Ja'far opened the door slowly and came across one of his worst nightmares... the office was a mess and Sinbad was DRINKING IN HIS OFFICE WHILE BURNING HIS WORK! The entire palace could hear his next words.

"SIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

The King turns around and looks at his old friend and gives him a still drunken smile.

"Hey Ja'far! How are you doing? I was just burning some papers, want to help me?"

"Why would I want to help you burn your work?" Ja'far asks scandalized.

Sinbad looks at him and shrugs. "Well, they're just doodles...it's not like they're important."

Ja'far feels like someone stabbed him in the gut, thinking Sin didn't appreciate his hard work, but then he takes another look at all the things Sinbad was burning. They were just random pictures of things like swords, djinns, etc.  
There were hundreds of papers with these random pictures on them.

"Sin... when did you draw all of these?"

Sinbad looks at him, "Oh, when you send me to work in here sometimes I get bored or sometimes during those meetings that drone on and on... times like that."

Sinbad finally realizes what he just said and to whom he said it. He starts to sober up as he looks up at Ja'far when starts growling.

"Ja'far... I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean that."

Ja'far just looks at him, and says "I am disappointed in you."

Sinbad begins to look afraid and starts backing up towards the door.  
Ja'far just stands there eerily calm for a moment when he takes out his daggers and throws them at Sin.

"Whoa Ja'far!" Sinbad yells as he dodges and makes a break for the hallway.  
Ja'far winds up his daggers and throws them again at Sin yelling.

"Household vessel Balalark Sei!" He misses on purpose, but he does shock Sinbad a little. This dance continues down the hallways and corridors of the palace. Ja'far finally tires of this cat and mouse game and corners Sinbad in the empty throne room.

* * *

"I said I'm sorry! Don't! Please!" The shouts for mercy from Sinbad bring the generals running to the commotion in the throne room, where they see Sinbad tied down by Ja'far's wires and his knives at Sinbad's throat.

"Ja'far what's going on?"

"Dude! Why are you attacking Sinbad!?"

"Ja'far stop!"

"Should we stop him?"

"What did Sin do now?!"

Ja'far ignores them all, except to the King begging on the ground. He then picks up Sin using his wires and looks him in the eye. Ja'far then slaps Sinbad back to the ground, untangles his wires off of Sinbad, winds them back onto his arms, and kneels in front of the King and whispers in his ear so only he could hear.

"I told you all those years ago that I would not be a subordinate to a disappointment and I meant it! Damnit! I have had it with you leaving the majority of running this country to me."

Ja'far then stands up and takes a deep breath.  
"So Sin... IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER I AM GOING TO FULFILL MY PROMISE OR LEAVE!" Ja'far yelled at the now terrified Sinbad.

Ja'far just looks at Sinbad for a moment then turns and walks out of the room leaving 7 shocked generals behind. The generals then a look at Sinbad and all start talking at once.

"Sinbad what is he talking about?"

"Sin what did you do!?"

"What promise?"

"Is Ja'far really leaving?"

"QUIET!" Everyone turns to Hinahoho and then looks at each other.

"Sin, just tell us what's going on… it must have been big for Ja'far to even consider leaving. So tell us what happened."

Everyone turns to the King and nods. Sinbad finally gets his wits together, stands up, and looks at his generals, no his friends, and adopts a sheepish expression.

"Soooo… I was drunk in my office when Ja'far expected me to be working...again. And in my drunken stupor I may or may not have been burning some documents in the fireplace. But they were doodles! Nothing of any importance. When Ja'far asked me where I got the doodles in the first place. I might have told him..." his sheepish expression turns guilty. "That I drew them instead of working and during some of the government meetings and such..."

The generals all look shocked and stare at Sinbad like he just grew a second head (which probably would have shocked them less if he had) and all said at once,

" ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"What were you thinking!"

"Did someone drug you?"

"Are you still drunk?"

"Quiet!" Drakon yells this time. He turns to Sinbad and asks him, "My lord what promise was Ja'far talking about?"

"You remember the dungeon Valefore?" Sin asks Hinahoho and Drakon.

"Of course, that was were we pledged our allegiance to you and your dream." says Hinahoho while Drakon just nods in agreement. The other generals listen on in curiosity.

"That's also when I was being hunted down by Ja'far and then later saved him from falling into depravity." Sinbad says solemnly, while the two generals nod.  
The other generals who didn't know this just gasp.

"Anyway, before he started falling he promised me something. That if I disappointed him he was going to kill me. Actually I think his exact words were, 'I'm not planning to become someone's subordinate. If someday you become boring and fail me I'll kill you.'" Sinbad says with a fond shake of his head.

Hinahoho and Drakon think back on that day with some fondness as well, while the other generals look on confused.

Sharrkan asks, "Wasn't Ja'far like 10 yrs old when you met him?"

Sinbad nods and says, "Yeah, and he was still an assassin then. He was actually sent to kill me when we met." Sin starts chuckling, "That kid had a foul mouth on him and a temper to match."

The generals who didn't know this just stared at him. Their cool and collected Ja'far being a foul mouthed kid was a hard idea to grasp.

"Going on." Drakon says to get the situation back on track.

"Right, so how are you going to fix this?" says Spartos.

Sinbad looks at them all and takes a deep breath.

"I'm going to face something more treacherous than any dungeon and more dangerous than any fight I have ever been in..."

The generals look at each other and then look at the King in concern.

"I'm going to do my paperwork and sincerely apologize to an irate and angry Ja'far." Sinbad says as bravely as he can while facing this upcoming challenge.

The generals all wince at the last thing on his list and give him looks of pity as he walks out of the room after his advisor.

* * *

 **AN: If there are any mistakes major or otherwise PM me if you can and they will be fixed.**

 **If you want more I will need some help and time to think, but otherwise ENJOY!**

 **Reviews are not required, but will be cherished! ;)**


End file.
